


Blood-Stained Forgiveness

by Slwmtiondaylite



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive me. I have sinned. The words are scrawled and scratched onto the walls. Over and over. He does not know if he wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood-Stained Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> References to Season 1 episodes "Don't Look Back" and "One Giant Leap" and Season 3 episode "Villains." And though not really included in this, I also referred to the Season 1 episodes "6 Months Ago" and "The Hard Part" for Gabriel/Sylar's character and behavior.

_Forgive me, Father, I have sinned._

Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me.

I have sinned.

The words are scrawled and scratched onto the walls. Over and over.

The unforgivable has been done. But, still, you beg for forgiveness. You could never. Never.

But...

Who knew a man would have so much blood in him.

The hunger. It consumed you. It took hold of you and it refuses to let you go. You do not know how to fight it.

You do not know if you want to.

The hunger. It has taken over.

If this is what it means to be special…you do not know if you want it.

You have lived your life begging to be different. To be special. But now that you are special, you are different...

Is this what you wanted?

Now, you huddle in the closet, writing your blood-stained pleas for forgiveness. For you have sinned.

You have committed the unforgiveable.

What's done cannot be undone. Wash your hands, put on your nightgown; look not so pale.

Tomorrow, you can end it.


End file.
